Jed Stone
John Edward "Jed" Stone is a character in Coronation Street who first appeared in 1961. He left in 1966 but returned in 2008 after 42 years. Jed was Minnie Caldwell's lodger in the 1960s. He was played by actor Kenneth Cope. Biography Backstory John Edward Stone was born on the 6th March 1940 in Liverpool. He was the son of a man nicknamed "Spider" Stone. John was nicknamed Jed, a combination of his first initial and the first 2 letters of his middle name. 1961-1966 Jed Stone visited Coronation Street in 1961 and soon became Minnie Caldwell's lodger. Jed was friends with Dennis Tanner. In September 1966, Jed was arrested for stealing blankets. Inbetween 1966 and 2008 Upon his release from prison, Jed never returned to Coronation Street but lived in Nightingale Terrace, a few streets away. Jed stopped drinking in The Rovers. He moved to Nightingale Terrace in about 1970. By 2008 Jed Stone had been living in Nightingale Terrace for 40 years, placing him moving there in about 1968, but in 1969 Jed was untraceable when Minnie went missing. Maybe the 40 years meant almost 40 years. 2008-2009 Behind the Scenes *Jed was originally introduced for 1 episode in April 1961 as a former friend of Dennis Tanner. Originally introduced as a petty criminal trying to get Dennis back into the life of crime, Kenneth Cope's performance made Jed a loveable rogue. He returned from September 1961 onwards, but departed in November due to the Equity actors' strike. He returned a year later, and left again in March 1963. *Cope returned to the role in January 1966 and appeared throughout most of the year, up until September where the character was arrested for being in possession of stolen goods. The character continued to be referenced through Minnie Caldwell until her departure 10 years later. *Kenneth Cope returned again 42-years later in August 2008, in which Jed was involved in a storyline with villainous property developer Tony Gordon. Originally the story was to involve an old man named Mr. Gamble, but casting director June West suggested to bring back Jed Stone, initially for four-episodes. Jed returned again in November that year, departing on Christmas the following month, then followed by 3 more episodes after the New Year. *Jed was originally going to be killed off at the hands of Tony Gordon on Christmas, but Kenneth Cope was against the idea so the production team changed it. *Following his threat by Tony Gordon's henchman Jimmy Dockerson it was revealed by Emily Bishop and Rita Sullivan that Jed had a heart attack and was back in hospital. This was Jed's final appearance, and he wasn't mentioned again apart from passing mentions, and it is unclear of his final fate. Producer Kim Crowther ruled out a return for Jed Stone later that year and that he wouldn't be involved in Tony Gordon's downfall. Kenneth Cope has said he has no interest to return to Coronation Street. Memorable info Appearances: 24 April 1961, 13 September–1 November 1961, 5 November 1962–27 March 1963, 31 January–28 September 1966, 8–20 August 2008, 17 November 2008–2 February 2009 Born: 6th March 1940 Full Name: John Edward Stone Parents: "Spider" Stone (father) Siblings: N/A Spouse: None Children: None Gallery Jed 1961.png|Jed in 1961 Jed 1962.jpg|Jed in 1962 Minnie and Jed 1962.png|Minnie offers Jed to stay with her (1962) jed 1966.png|Jed says goodbye to Minnie for the last time before he is arrested (1966) Jed 2008.png|Jed in 2008 Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1961. Category:Characters last seen in 2009. Category:1940 births. Category:Convicted Criminals.